Yuki's White Day
by DJCoach
Summary: Yuki and Kyon spend the day together on a date of sorts. Takes place a month after the events of The Intrigues of Haruhi Suzumiya.
1. Chapter 1

* _WRITER'S NOTE: This story take place a month after the events of The Intrigues of Suzumiya Haruhi. Just a tale that came to mind after reading the story. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it!_

I stared out the window on a perfectly gloomy day trying to distance myself from Haruhi's unpleasantness & from my studies. The clouds had given the city an monochromatic look. It reminded me of closed space, a place I never want to see again. Perhaps the gloom outside had somehow affected Haruhi. Only a month ago she was vibrant as ever on our treasure hunt but now she had slipped into a bout of melancholy.

After school Haruhi and I walked to the club room at a slower pace than normal. As if that wasn't enough, she was quite, unlike her to be so somber. What is it that's bothering her so much? I took a deep breath and sighed because I knew I would regret asking but I had to.

"So Haruhi...what's up?"

Haruhi's eyes glanced over at me then darted away.

"You & Yuki are going out tomorrow aren't you?"

Oh crap!!!

Tomorrow was my White Day with Nagato! The day we return the favor for the Valentines Day gifts we received. I totally forgot about it and Haruhi knew it!!

"Yeah, so what of it?"

"Hmph!"

So that was why she was so gloomy lately. After giving my less than desirable gift to her highness & a delightful gift to Ms. Asahina. Haruhi had found out that Nagato didn't ask for any kind of material thing. She had just given me a note; ANOTHER TRIP TO THE LIBRARY.

I thought it strange but I do owe Nagato another trip to the library. The last time we went I never told her that I was there to do something with the Asahina from 8 days in the future. Ever since that day I've felt bad about how I treated her and I've wanted to make it up to her. Plus, she has saved my life. So I'm more than happy to comply with her request.

Just before we reached the club room Haruhi stopped in her tracks and thrust a finger in my face with a scowl that I've become all too familiar with.

"You better not fool around! Because if you do it's the death penalty!"

And with that statement Haruhi thrust the door open and plopped down in her usual chair. The divine Ms. Asahina had just finished brewing tea and set a cup before Haruhi who chugged it down in one gulp. Ms. Asahina then served Koizumi, who flicked his hair and smiled as he set up a game of Othello. Would it kill you to stop smiling you idiot!

Of course Nagato was in her usual spot in the corner reading. This of course was a common site now and one that always gave me a sense of peace. I glanced over to see what Nagato was reading. As if she could sense my gaze Nagato moved just slightly so I couldn't see the cover of her book.

As I sat down the incredibly wonderful SoS Brigade mascot served me & Koizumi her freshly brewed tea. I took a sip and was re-energized by the delightful taste of Ms. Asahina's tea.

"It's very good. Thanks."

"Really? heehee."

Actually, it was a very normal day in the club room. There was nothing to do and we didn't know what we should do. Haruhi just glared at the monitor of the computer the whole time. Koizumi, Ms. Asahina & I all joined in a game of Uno and yes, we do have Uno in Japan. And of course Nagato sat in the corner of the room reading. C'mon Nagato. Don't you ever get tired of reading & observing Haruhi?

"I'm going home!" Haruhi stated as she grabbed her bag and marched out of the room. Before she left she took a quick glance at Nagato then myself and slammed the door. The rest of us sat in silence for a moment wondering what could've caused such an event.

"Well, that was sudden." said Koizumi who kept smiling as he flicked his hair. Ms. Asahina looked over at me.

"D-Did something happen between you and Ms. Suzumiya?"

"No, she's been like this all day."

Just then Nagato closed her book and put it away in her bag. The rest of us followed suit and gathered our things. Koizumi was the first out the door.

"If you'll excuse me, I have to meet up with my colleagues."

"I'm going to change, so you don't wait for me."

After exiting the club room I caught up with Nagato. When did she leave the room? For someone so small she sure does cover a lot of ground.

"Hey Nagato, we'll meet you at your place at....11 o'clock?"

She slowly turned around and looked at me with those onyx colored eyes and nodded her head in agreement.

"Ok. See you then."

As I watched Nagato walk away I couldn't help but wonder. Was she nervous about tomorrow? And what was it about that book that she didn't want me to see? As much as I've been able to decode about Nagato there is still a lot of things that I don't know about her.

The next day I woke up to discover that the sun was shining and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. This was unusual because I don't remember the forecast saying it was going to be like this. It looks like it's going to be a beautiful day.

As I rode my bike to Nagato's place on this most unseasonable day I couldn't help but wonder what had happened to the weather. It was more like a day of summer than early spring. I arrived at Nagato's 15 minutes early and parked my bike. As I began to walk towards the entrance I noticed the shape of a person I did not expect to see. I froze in my tracks at the sight of Haruhi Suzumiya exiting the building's entrance.

Haruhi's mood seemed to be quite different from the previous day. She almost seemed happy to the point of being downright giddy. What was she doing here? I watched her from a distance as she hailed a taxi and rode off. Making sure the coast was clear I started for the door again but was stopped again by another incredible sight. Nagato wasn't wearing her school uniform like normal; she was wearing a dress!

I stared at her with my mouth open. I did not expect this and now I felt severely under dressed! Was this Haruhi's doing? Regardless, I pulled myself together and approached her. As I got closer I noticed that she was wearing a little bit of makeup as well.

She looked like the first beam of sunlight at the start of a new day or the first flakes of snow that signal the beginning of winter. Those little miracles that happen every day that we take for granted. As long as I live I will never forget the sight of her standing there in that dress. It seemed as if time had stopped around us and we were the only ones aware of each other. I think it would be wonderful if she could be like this all the time.

"Nagato...you look...amazing."

"...."

The silent Nagato tilted her head down ever so slightly and stared at the ground. Did she just blush? I couldn't tell but it reminded of a time when I did meet a Nagato that blushed and smiled. I would like to see that smile again. Only I'd like to see it from this Nagato.

I felt bad about having Nagato ride on the back of my bike. We could've walked to the station I guess but I felt like riding my bike today. Mainly because I had a feeling that today would be special.

As we entered the library Nagato looked over at me. She had a different look in her eyes than usual. Perhaps she had in mind that I was going to leave her.

"I'm not going anywhere. We have the whole day."

I felt I needed to reassure her that today wouldn't be like last time. Nagato blinked and faced the infinite amount of books that laid before her.

"I see."

Nagato silently moved forward toward the first shelf and grabbed a book larger than a dictionary and started to read. I grabbed a graphic novel off the shelf and started to read. But as I did I began to think, Nagato didn't get all dressed up just to come to the library. Did Haruhi put her up to it? But Nagato has been expressing her emotions a little bit more of late.

As I flipped through my novel I couldn't help but notice the last lines of the story. It was a scifi love story of sorts. "You stayed with me all this time. Even though I treated you so bad and was unappreciative of your help...why?"

"Because you asked."

That could sum up my relationship with Nagato. She was the one member of the SoS Brigade I trusted the most. The one who had never failed to help me. She had saved my life and in return I had saved hers. Here I was sitting alone and away from her! Today, I had a chance to make up for all that she had done for me and for the other members of the SoS Brigade. I slammed the book closed harder than I needed to and went to look for Nagato.

I found Nagato at the same place I had left her.

"So Nagato. Have you ever been to the arcade?"

She looked at me with a blank stare that I knew to be her "no" face.

"Let's go. It'll be fun."

We went to the biggest arcade in the area. It was filled with kids so our choice of games was fairly limited. I led Nagato to the Wack a Rodent game towards the back since it was one of the few games not being used. I showed Nagato how to do it and gave her the club and inserted a token.

Needless to say Nagato managed to hit each and every one of the rodents with precision and speed. I shouldn't be surprised she was an alien after all but apparently the machine wasn't use to it. Nagato had made it go on the fritz and she looked over at me to confirm the game was over.

"It says, Select? Disk error."

Just then a mountain of tickets came shooting out as one of the attendants showed up.

"Uh sorry." I quickly led Nagato away to try skeet ball and once again she beat the highest score. Plus, we scored more tickets. It was the same story with every game we tried. Nagato managed to beat every high score. We were drawing quite the crowd around us as Nagato was crushing the all time score on a DDR game. You've never seen someones feet move that fast. I think we were in trouble of being found out. I went to grab Nagato and she turned to me with those pleading eyes I couldn't refuse.

"One more."

So I let her go and the crowd around us cheered. She was having fun. Just like when we faced off against the computer club. Afterwards we went to the counter to change in our tickets.

"Hey Nagato, do you know how many tickets we have?"

"253,538."

I looked at the attendant who was in shock. I don't know if it was because we had so many or because we had kept count.

"Oh? O-ok....so, what will it be little lady? You can have anything you want."

Nagato looked over at me and then to the wall of goodies. This was quite a sight to see. Nagato carefully examined every piece along the wall and finally she pointed her pale finger. The attendent handed her a simple jeweled bracelet and slipped it onto her wrist. Strange that she would choose such a simple gift. Just before we left the guy behind the counter got my attention.

"Hey son, that one is going to blossom into a special one. Give her this."

He handed me a stuffed teddy bear and gave me a wink.

"Thank you."

As I joined up with Nagato outside she looked at me.

"After all that dancing how about we get something to eat?"

Nagato obliged by nodding her head. She followed close behind me as we walked in silence to the nearest restaurant. I noticed that she always walked behind me. I had to constantly check behind me to see if she was still there. She looked so cute in her dress and makeup.

As we sat down to lunch Nagato took a long time to examine the menu. After what seemed like forever she finally looked up and ordered. We sat in silence for a while. Nagato just stared at me while she sipped her drink. I couldn't stand the silence any longer.

"So Nagato, I've been meaning to ask..."

Nagato put down her glass and gave me her full attention. A bit unusual for her to do so.

"Ah! Nagato!"

Someone I didn't know approached our table with a handful of fliers. She placed one down on our table.

"Hopefully we'll see you there ok?! Bye-bye! Oh! And bring your friend." She said with a wink.

We both looked at the flier.

"So how about it? Would you like to go?"

"...."

As I was about to tell her we didn't need to go our food came. Just in the nick of time to be honest. But we weren't done yet. I had a little surprise for the silent member of the SoS Brigade. For dessert our server came out and presented Nagato with a small cupcake. Nagato held a new look that I'd never seen before. I couldn't tell if it was embarrassment or complete shock.

"Happy Birthday. Make a wish."

"......"

"You close your eyes and make a wish then you blow out the candle."

Nagato slowly closed her eyes and I saw her tiny lips move as no sound came from her mouth. In fact, this was the first time I've ever seen her close her eyes. She looked so adorable! She opened her eyes and quitely blew out the candle. I wonder what she wished for.

"For all the times I've forgotten to thank you."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I see."

Nagato removed the candle and took a bite of the cupcake leaving behind some frosting on her nose. I couldn't help but smile a bit as she looked too cute. Nagato looked at me as I tried to motion to her about the frosting.

"It's alright I'll get it."

I reached out with a napkin at took care of the mess.

"...."

After finishing up lunch we went to a museum, a couple of book stores and then walked around the shopping district. I felt taking Nagato to places we normally don't go to when we're out with Haruhi and the others would be good for her. I'm sure there are times when she is lonely.

"We should go to that event on the flier."

That's the most she's said all day! It's rare for her to ask for something so directly, but I have no qualms about abiding by her wish.

"Ok, it'll be dark soon. So we better get going."

As we rode through the streets to our destination I couldn't help but think that Nagato was having fun. I could see it in her eyes everywhere we went. She had wanted to do something that seemed so unlikely but then again Nagato had been showing more independence lately. Even today she was wearing a dress and makeup.

I pulled up to the address of the event. It was at a wharf just off the river and a dance was being held. It was decorated with Christmas lights strung up around the top and a makeshift stage for a dj. As we approached it looked like not only some of our school members where there but a bunch from other schools where there too.

Fortunately there wasn't anyone there I knew. If word got around the school that Nagato and I arrived at a dance together that would make a certain someone very unhappy. We were taking a big chance being there. I grabbed a couple of drinks for the both of us and we sat at a table and watched others dance.

Nagato was quite as always as she sipped on her drink and observed the others dancing. I for one am not a dancer. The only time I ever danced was at a wedding with my cousin that I got dragged to by my parents. Wait a minute!

"This is for all you lovers out there."

The dj put on a slow song. I looked over at Nagato. Is this what she had in mind all this time? My forehead began to sweat & my palms became sweaty. Why was I so nervous? Nagato is just Nagato. Oh well, I took a deep breath and exhaled. I'll do it.

I stood up and walked over to Nagato. I extended my hand out to her.

"Would you like to dance?"

Nagato looked at me and then at my hand. She put down her drink and slowly reached out her pale hand in mine. A sensation ran through my arm. It wasn't like Haruhi's gorilla grip but rather unusually soft, like a feather.

We walked out to the dance floor and embraced each other as we slowly swayed back and forth. This was all I knew how to do but I don't think it really matters. Nagato looked up at me with an expression that I was starting to notice about her more often. She was happy. With all that we did today, this was the most emotion I've seen from her.

Nagato looked around at the other couples around us and then back at me. I took a look around and noticed we were the only ones dancing with space between us. So I slowly put my hands around the petite alien's waist as she placed her gentle hands on my shoulders.

She probably felt my heart begin to race. This was different from Asahina, who could make me swoon with that sweet smile of hers. Nagato was different. She expressed herself in small ways. I guess it's because she's programmed that way but this felt...natural. I really didn't want this moment to end.

After the dance we went for a stroll through a park near the riverbank. We walked in silence but that wasn't a bad thing. As we continued walking I felt a light tug on my sleeve. I turned around to see Nagato holding my sleeve and looking down. It reminded me of when Nagato had changed the world and she didn't want me to leave her alone with Asakura.

"hold hands"

I saw her lips move but couldn't hear what see said.

"What was that?"

"...."

She gently let go of my sleeve. I started to turn around before I realized what she had said. I reached out to offer her my hand. Nagato's eyes widened a whole milimeter, that must be a record for her. She slowly took my hand and we continued our walk. We ended up sitting on the rim of a beautiful fountain that changed colors every few minutes.

"Did you have a good time today?"

"I did."

"What did you think of the arcade?"

"Interesting."

"And the Museum?"

"Unique."

"The dance?"

"...."

I have learned that when Nagato doesn't answer a question it's usually because she doesn't want to express what she's feeling or perhaps there is some data that even she doesn't know how to translate. Either way her silence speaks volumes.

"I had a good time too."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, I really enjoyed today."

"I see."

"Nagato, what will happen when your job here is done?"

"..."

"I know that Ms. Asahina will return to the future, Koizumi will most likely move to another assignment but you...?"

"I will fade away."

I gasped at the notion that Nagato would cease to exist.

"What?! No! That can't be.."

"Do not worry."

"I won't let that happen!"

"You cannot account for every variable that will happen in the future and you have no way of knowing about the forces that will interfere with Haruhi Suzumiya."

"We'll face them together with the SoS Brigade. How could you face such an end?"

Nagato was silent for a long time as she looked at the ripples in the water of the fountain. She slowly turned her gaze to me and opened her tiny mouth.

"If I were to say the forbidden words...this world would end."

Now that was a cryptic statement but that's to be expected from Nagato.

"Forbidden...words?"

"You are the key to Haruhi Suzumiya but you will have to choose betw......"

It was unlike Nagato to leave a sentence unfinished but regardless I was totally lost. It reminded me of the time when Nagato revealed herself to me as an alien. What was she getting at? A choice? Will I have to make some sort of fate of the world choice between Haruhi and someone else?

"I don't care about all that! Nagato....I-I'll take care of you. To whatever end."

Nagato's eyes widened ever so slightly in surprise. I was kind of surprised to find myself speaking with such certainty in the face of the most uncertain of things. The future.

We spent the next few moments staring into each others eyes. Nagato's dark eyes shone brightly in the night. She blinked once and then leaned forward and laid her tiny head on my shoulder.

We stayed like that for what seemed like hours looking up at the night sky in silence. I didn't mind it one bit. As we stared up at the sky something became very clear me. Nagato would give herself to protect us from any sort danger and I would do anything to protect her. Anything.

A few days later back at school Haruhi and I were walking to the club room. I could sense she wanted to say...

"So what's the deal with you and Yuki?"

"Hmm? I have no idea what you're talking about?"

"She's been acting differently. Plus, you two can't keep your eyes off each other."

So even Haruhi has noticed Nagato showing more emotions and independence as well. Man, nothing gets by this girl. It's so annoying! There must be something I can tell her to get out of this.

"There's nothing you can say! Hmph!"

Haruhi walked quickly to the club room and slammed the door and locked it. What was that all about? Before I could knock on the door I heard it unlock. The door opened slowly to reveal the cardigan wearing member of the SoS Brigade. She looked up at me and smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

MORE WRITER'S NOTES:

1. Originally, I was planning on using Kimidori or Ms. Mori to come out of Nagato's apartment building. But when I got to thinking about it didn't seem right to put either one of them in the story. So I decided that Haruhi would be better and a bit more mysterious as to why she was there.

2. The dance at the wharf was something I decided to add at the last minute. I was thinking about Roman Holiday the whole time I was writing this story and thought that adding a dance would be a bit more romantic. I wanted Kyon & Nagato to have some kind of physical contact that would be subtle.

3. If you're a fan of Minori Chihara like me you'll notice the reference to the two character songs of Yuki Nagato from season 1. In the arcade with "Select? Disk Error." Also we used a line from "yuki muon madobe nite" with Yuki talking about "forbidden words."

4. The scene at the fountain is an homage to the anime Kanon episode 18 and this scene was my favorite to write. Felt it was important to add just a little bit of darkness to this story and get a little in depth with what Nagato is dealing with & Kyon's willingness to help her.

5. There were three endings I had in mind before deciding upon the published ending. Originally Nagato was going to give the book she's reading at the beginning of the story to Kyon. It was going to be a love story about two people who couldn't be together.

Then the other ending was going to take place in front of Nagato's apartment. She was going to say the forbidden words but a gust of wind was going to muzzle what she was saying.

The last ending idea was pretty much what was written except that Asahina was going to open the door to reveal Haruhi tying her hair in a ponytail and Kyon noticing Nagato in the corner.


End file.
